Rapprochement
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Mac et Nikki partent pour une nouvelle mission


Aurélia

Fic MacGyver n°7

Genre : Aventure, romance : Mac/Nikki

Résumé : Mac et Nikki font une mission un peu particulière

Epoque : avant 1989

Rating : PG13

Disclaimer : l'univers de MacGyver ne m'appartient pas.

Avertissement : Cette fic est la suite de Bivouac. (missing scène de l'épisode Widomaker )

Résumé de Bivouac : Après la chute de Murdoc dans le Widdomaker, MacGyver et Nikki entreprennent la remontée de la montagne. Ils bivouaquent dans la forêt en attendant les secours. La route étant minée ils ne peuvent pas redescendre en pleine nuit.

Rapprochement

Le retour vers la civilisation fut rapide. Une heure de vol en hélicoptère pour retrouver leur vie d'avant, à Los Angeles. Nikki était épuisée, elle pensait même avoir dormi un peu durant ce vol court et bruyant. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se plonger dans un bain brûlant, prendre un repas chaud et dormir, dormir, dormir.

Elle était affalée sur un siège devant le bureau de Pete Thornton, directeur des opérations à la fondation Phoenix. Près d'elle, MacGyver et Pete faisaient le point sur le retour et la disparition de Murdoc.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit Pete, comment il a pu se sortir de ce camion en flamme l'an dernier.

Elle les écoutait à peine, elle entendait de temps à autre des bribes de phrases. Comme d'anciens combattants, ils évoquaient leur guerre contre Murdoc. Elle concevait que c'était important, mais cela l'agaçait un peu. Elle se contentait de jeter des regards vers Mac. Il était très différent de la veille. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme des bois et avait repris un air civilisé, bien rasé, vêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson de cuir. Naturellement il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille mais à cela il n'y avait sans doute aucun remède.

-Nikki !

Elle sortit de son rêve et devait avoir un air hébété car Pete se mit à rire.

-Vous n'avez rien écouté du tout !

-Désolée Peter, vous disiez…

-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez bien récupéré ?

-A part quelques écorchures, dit-elle en montrant les sparadraps qui couvraient ses mains, tout va bien.

Dans l'œil de Pete une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, comme une sorte d'exaltation. Etait-ce la joie d'avoir retrouvé MacGyver en forme ou bien un projet qu'il avait prévu pour eux ? Elle ne se trompait pas.

-Vous allez l'air de bien vous entendre maintenant !

Long regard de Mac vers elle et soupir de part et d'autre.

-Tu sais Pete il ne faut rien exagérer, commença Mac

Mais Thornton poursuivit faisant fi de l'intervention du jeune homme.

-Vous faites un excellent tandem tous les deux et j'ai bien envie de vous proposer une mission ensemble.

-Ah non ! protesta t-elle un peu rapidement.

Refaire une autre mission avec MacGyver serait sûrement épuisant pour ses nerfs. Il avait le chic pour se fourrer dans d'inextricables pétrins et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'une autre aventure rocambolesque, aspirant plutôt à une mission plus calme… dans un bureau par exemple.

-Vous vous souvenez celle que vous aviez faite en Allemagne de l'est ?

-Vous savez Peter, c'est justement la mission qu'il ne faut pas évoquer.

Le ton de Nikki était sec et Mac se tassa un peu sur sa chaise.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du largage en parachute depuis un ballon. Mac l'avait littéralement jetée par dessus bord. Elle en avait encore des sueurs froides.

-C'était une mission réussie pourtant, insinua Peter d'un ton innocent.

-Oui mais à quel prix !

Nikki avait lâché ces mots tout en évitant consciencieusement de regarder du côté de MacGyver. Elle s'enferma dans un mutisme profond pour montrer sa réprobation.

-Tu sais Pete, je préfère travailler seul, commença le jeune homme je suis beaucoup plus efficace sans avoir à surveiller…

-Surveiller !

Ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent aussitôt, comment osait-il ?

-C'est de moi que tu parles ? Elle lui lança un regard des plus noirs.

Pete poussa un soupir qu'on dut entendre jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous êtes exténuants tous les deux. J'ai besoin d'un couple pour cette mission. Etes vous d'accord oui ou non ?

-Oui

-Non

Bien sur, c'était elle qui avait dit non et d'ailleurs, elle était très étonnée que Mac souhaitât faire un travail en sa compagnie.

-Je t'écoute Pete, poursuivit Mac sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Pete avait toujours été très correct avec elle et s'il lui demandait un service, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Donc elle accepta du bout des lèvres.

Un large sourire la récompensa mais elle était tout de même inquiète de savoir dans quelle galère elle allait encore se fourrer.

Evoquer Murdoc avec Pete avait ravivé les angoisses de MacGyver, il avait bien cru leur dernière heure arrivée dans cette maudite montagne. Il n'avait qu'une crainte, c'est qu'il survive à ses blessures. Avec lui tout était possible. Il leur avait déjà fait le coup deux fois.

Maintenant, il fallait oublier tout ça et se concentrer sur cette nouvelle mission. Il jeta un regard à Nikki qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir goûter à de nouvelles aventures. Cela le fit sourire, cette attitude qu'elle avait tout le temps de dire non en premier dès qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire ensemble. C'est vrai qu'il préférait travailler seul, il était plus libre de ses mouvements et de ses décisions et si cela tournait mal, il n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Mais Pete avait ses raisons.

Il avait bien remarqué la façon dont elle l'observait tout à l'heure, quand avec Pete, ils parlaient de Murdoc. Il avait l'impression que l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre avait changé quelque chose entre eux, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

-Vous partirez en Hongrie tous les deux, expliqua Pete. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original mais vous serez en voyage de noce.

MacGyver tiqua en entendant le mot « Hongrie », il n'y avait pas que des bons souvenirs. D'ailleurs Pete remarqua sa mimique.

-Mac, c'est un service personnel que je vous demande à tous les deux. Yvan Golovine est un très bon ami à moi et il voudrait passer à l'Ouest.

-C'est un Russe ? demanda t-il étonné.

-Oui, il vit en Hongrie depuis de nombreuses années déjà et il fait partie de l'orchestre philharmonique de Budapest, sa disparition ne passera pas inaperçue. Il faudra donc être très prudent.

-Comme d'habitude, dit-il fataliste.

Comme s'il y avait des missions faciles ! Celles derrière le rideau de fer étaient particulièrement compliquées. Il y avait une telle bureaucratie dans les pays de l'est et un KGB si puissant que le moindre étranger y était remarqué, tous ses déplacements étudiés à la loupe. C'est pourquoi le voyage de noces était une bonne couverture. Cela leur donnerait une certaine liberté.

Pete leur avait préparé un itinéraire, demandé les autorisations nécessaires, ils avaient un concert de prévu à Budapest qui les amènerait à rencontrer Golovine. Il leur avait ficelé un dossier en béton, au nom de M et Mme Carpenter, jeunes mariés, passionnés de musique classique et qui ne rêvaient que de rencontrer en personne le grand maestro.

Etant connu un peu partout dans les pays de l'est, il valait mieux que Mac prenne une nouvelle identité, c'était beaucoup plus prudent. Se faire reconnaître serait vouer cette mission à un échec certain.

-Quand partons nous ? demanda Nikki.

-Dans deux jours, le temps de vous reposer un peu de vos dernières aventures et le temps pour moi de peaufiner le plan.

-Bon, je vais en profiter pour aller dormir un peu, je suis exténuée, dit Nikki en sortant sans un regard pour Mac.

-Et bien dis donc, elle a l'air de t'en vouloir, remarqua Pete avec surprise.

-C'est rien, ça lui passera. Tu sais comment elle est !

-Oh oui, dit Pete en riant, et tu ferais bien aussi d'aller te reposer un peu, tu as une mine épouvantable !

-Comment ça épouvantable ! se rebiffa t-il

-Allez, allez, fiche le camp d'ici, j'ai du travail, conclut Pete en riant.

Avec un signe de la main il laissa Pete à ses nombreuses obligations.

Sur le parking, il fut étonné d'y trouver Nikki qui l'attendait.

-Je voulais te parler seul à seul, dit-elle un peu gênée.

-Oui je t'écoute.

Que pouvait–elle bien lui vouloir ?

-Voilà MacGyver, on va rester plusieurs jours comme un couple marié et je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses qui ne seront pas vraies.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire car il la voyait venir à des kilomètres cette chère Nikki.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? dit-il d'un air faussement naïf.

-Et bien… je… enfin, tu vois…

Elle rougissait. Mac laissa passer un silence gêné puis il eut enfin pitié d'elle.

-Nikki ! Nous sommes des professionnels tous les deux, non ? Nous savons jouer la comédie quand il le faut, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est exactement ce que je veux dire !

Il aurait pu être vexé de par son attitude, car elle lui refaisait le coup de l'Allemagne de l'est quand ils avaient partagé un étroit sac de couchage. Finalement, il comprit brusquement qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et que la comédie qu'ils allaient jouer pourrait bien ne pas en être une pour elle. Il était troublé. Nikki était une femme superbe et elle ne lui était pas indifférente, si ce n'était son fichu caractère.

Ils étaient là tous les deux sur le parking à se regarder au fond des yeux, chacun cherchant à sonder l'autre. Il sentit Nikki extrêmement émue et mit de coté l'ironie qui lui venait aux lèvres.

Finalement, il mit un terme à cet étrange entretien.

-Rassure toi Nikki tout se passera bien.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et d'un pas rapide rejoignit sa voiture.

Mais quelle idiote elle avait fait ! Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans les bras de MacGyver qu'elle n'aurait pas fait autrement ! Elle s'était ridiculisée devant lui. Heureusement il avait réagi avec tact sans se moquer d'elle. Pourquoi en était-elle étonnée ? MacGyver était un homme bon et respectueux des autres. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu dire du mal de quelqu'un ou lancer des piques acerbes. Pourtant la lueur dans son regard en disait long. Elle avait cru y décerner un sentiment qu'il ne lui aurait avoué sous aucun prétexte. En fait, avec sa phrase stupide, elle lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et avait obtenu qu'il se méfie d'elle, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle rentra chez elle l'esprit confus et ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle se maudit, car ce n'était pas le moment d'arriver fatiguée pour une mission aussi importante.

Le long vol vers la Hongrie se passa sans histoire. Ils n'étaient pas encore obligés de jouer la comédie. Ils n'avaient que peu parlé et Nikki avait dormi presque tout le trajet. Pour MacGyver, insomniaque, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il avait lu un peu et finalement, il s'était relaxé sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Il enviait sa voisine qui pouvait dormir et se reposer.

Le long passage à la douane se déroula sans histoires mais les papiers furent épluchés à la loupe.

-Américains ! leur dit le douanier d'un air intéressé. Quel est le but de votre voyage ?

-Nous devons rejoindre un groupe de touristes, lui répondit Mac. Nous sommes en voyage de noces, ajouta t-il en prenant Nikki par l'épaule et en montrant son alliance flambant neuve.

Nikki pensa qu'il en faisant un peu trop, mais finalement cela passa très bien, le douanier leur fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire « Ah ! Voyage de noces ! »

Sourires entendus de part et d'autre et finalement, ils sortirent de l'aéroport sans encombre.

Elle trouvait tout cela un peu ridicule,

-Ridicule mais nécessaire, lui répondit Mac avec fatalisme. C'est une des couvertures les plus efficaces que je connaisse.

-C'est vrai, concéda t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Dans le car, ils trouvèrent une place au fond. Jusque là tout se passait bien. Le car démarra et prit la direction de leur hôtel. Il n'y avait que des touristes, américains, anglais et français.

Quelques rues plus loin, le car fut arrêté par une patrouille. La police monta et l'épluchage des papiers recommença.

-C'est comme ça tout le temps dans ce pays ? glissa Nikki entre ses dents.

Brusquement, MacGyver se pencha, fourra son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il lui murmura à l'oreille

-Je connais ce policier, attention ça va barder dit-il en se relevant.

C'était un homme d'âge mûr, l'air sévère, auquel MacGyver avait déjà eu affaire au cours d'une précédente mission, deux ans auparavant. Il avait pénétré en fraude dans le pays à la recherche d'une disquette contenant les travaux d'un savant passé à l'ouest. MacGyver s'était fait arrêté et il avait faussé compagnie à ses geôliers, mais avant, avait été interrogé plusieurs heures par ce même policier.

-Je vous connais ! fit l'homme soupçonneux.

Le cœur de Mac fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé, il avait été reconnu.

-Ça m'étonnerait, dit-il avec aplomb, c'est la première fois que je viens en Hongrie. Nous sommes en voyage de noce ma femme et moi, ajouta t-il avec un regard tendre vers la jeune femme, comme pour la rassurer.

L'homme avait à la main les deux passeports et son regard allait sans arrêt des papiers au visage des deux voyageurs.

Avertie par Mac, Nikki arborait un air confiant qu'elle était loin d'éprouver. Si les battements de son cœur avaient été audibles par le policier, elle se serait tout de suite trahie.

-Venez avec moi tous les deux.

Devant les autres passagers silencieux, ils remontèrent l'allée du car, descendirent et se retrouvèrent dans une voiture de police toutes sirènes hurlantes. Le car redémarra aussitôt.

-Adieu voyage tranquille, pensa Nikki avec de l'angoisse au cœur.

MacGyver paraissait calme et cela rassura Nikki qui commençait à bien le connaître. Il avait sans doute un plan, il avait sûrement un plan, il le fallait !

Au poste de police on les enferma dans une petite pièce meublée d'une table et de trois chaises. On les fit asseoir brusquement et la porte se referma sur un bruit de clé qui tourne dans la serrure.

Comme Nikki ouvrait la bouche Mac lui jeta un regard qui la stoppa aussitôt. Elle réalisa qu'il y avait du monde derrière la vitre qui les observait et les écoutait.

Alors ils eurent cette conversation, tout à fait surréaliste, de touristes désespérés de rater leur voyage.

-Chéri, qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cela doit être une erreur.

-Mais tu connais ce policier ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne suis jamais venu dans ce pays. Rassure–toi mon amour, le malentendu va vite être dissipé, tu vas voir tout se passera bien.

MacGyver prit « sa femme » dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre lui. Il essuya quelques larmes imaginaires du bout des doigts et prit ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

-J'espère qu'ils en ont pour leur argent, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille. Ne dis plus rien, on en assez fait.

Elle le quitta comme à regret, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et la longue attente commença.

Deux heures plus tard un garde revint et fit signe à MacGyver de le suivre.

Il se retrouva devant le même policier.

-Ainsi vous vous appelez Dave Carpenter, vous êtes né à Chicago le 18 août 1953. C'est exact monsieur ?

-Tout à fait, fit Mac avec aplomb, et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un coup de poing magistral lui fendit la lèvre et le fit tomber de sa chaise sous l'effet de surprise.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend, gronda t-il en se relevant en portant sa main à ses lèvres. Il prit un air affolé en voyant les traces de sang

-Mais je saigne ! Vous m'avez fait mal, ajouta t-il avec le ton plaintif du bon touriste paniqué.

-Vous êtes un fieffé menteur, monsieur MacGyver !

-Vous m'avez appelé comment ?

-MacGyver ! Je me souviens très bien de vous, comment vous avez frappé mes hommes et démoli une partie du matériel de ce commissariat.

Il semblait bien à Mac que les lieux lui étaient familiers mais jusque là il n'en était pas sûr.

-C'est une erreur monsieur, je suis Dave Carpenter ! Affirma t-il avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable.

Contrairement à ce qu'attendait Mac, le policier n'insista pas et le laissa seul à ses réflexions et à son angoisse. Il pensa à Nikki qui devait subir le même interrogatoire que lui.

Il imagina le policier fouillant les entrailles de leurs ordinateurs, à la recherche d'une quelconque imposture.

Dans la soirée MacGyver commença à éprouver de la fatigue, il avait faim et soif, personne n'avait songé à lui donner quelque chose à manger ou à boire dans ce fichu commissariat de Budapest.

Vers 10 heures, un garde lui apporta un bol de soupe froide et un morceau de pain. La ration habituelle donnée aux prisonniers.

Il se jeta dessus et imagina Nikki faisant de même dans une autre cellule identique.

Plus tard le policier revint

-Nous avons relâché votre femme, dit-il en préambule.

Mac soupira de soulagement

-Alors tout est en règle !

-Non de votre côté cela ne l'est pas du tout. Vous allez passer la nuit ici.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Je croyais que la Hongrie accueillait favorablement les touristes ! Vous pouvez être sûrs que je ne ferais pas de publicité pour votre pays quand je rentrerai chez moi !

-Parce que vous comptez rentrer chez vous un jour monsieur MacGyver ? Ajouta le policier d'un ton doucereux.

Mac fut interloqué. Les évènements prenaient une tournure dramatique.

Il insista :

-Je m'appelle Dave Carpenter et je suis en voyage de noces.

-Pour qui travaillez vous monsieur MacGyver ? Quelle est votre mission ?

Nous savons que vous êtes un espion américain !

Mac ne répondit pas, il répétait simplement de temps en temps qu'il s'appelait Dave Carpenter. Il fallait tenir le choc le temps que ses papiers soient passés au crible.

-Vous vous trompez de personne… je veux parler à quelqu'un de l'ambassade des USA !

Le policier ricana.

-Et puis quoi encore !

La nuit promettait d'être longue. Il fallait juste tenir ! L'homme ne lâcherait pas et lui non plus.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'échapper car il raterait sa mission : faire passer Golovine à l'Ouest.

Vers 11 heures un autre policier entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Vous êtes libre monsieur Carpenter. Il y a eu méprise.

Mac fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Inutile d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui. Il valait mieux adopter un profil bas.

-Encore toutes nos excuses monsieur, une voiture va vous reconduire à votre hôtel.

Si Mac fut surpris il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais intérieurement il remercia Pete qui selon son habitude avait minutieusement préparé la mission et n'avait rien laissé au hasard, connaissant la bureaucratie des pays de l'Est. Ses papiers devaient être plus vrais que vrais. Ils n'avaient pu y déceler la moindre faille et ce n'était sûrement pas par manque de zèle pensa Mac.

Nikki regardait sans arrêt sa montre. Elle était inquiète autant pour MacGyver que pour le succès de la mission.

Rapidement elle avait été relâchée après un interrogatoire poussé sur la raison de son séjour à Budapest. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette ville pour faire du tourisme ? Ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie ? et son mari, quelle était sa situation ? Sous le feu roulant de questions elle ne s'était pas décontenancée, se contentant de répondre avec le plus de brièveté possible.

A 19 heures Mac n'était toujours pas de retour. Elle descendit à la salle à manger, les yeux rouges, comme une jeune femme désespérée d'être éloignée de son mari. Elle joua son rôle à la perfection mais ne dût pas beaucoup se forcer car elle commençait à ressentir une réelle inquiétude.

A sa table un couple de personnes d'une cinquantaine d'années et une femme seule. Des américains. Elle ne participa pas à conversation se contentant d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les propos de sa voisine.

-Vous ne mangez rien s'enquit celle-ci ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim répondit elle en regardant sa montre pour la énième fois.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela arrive tout le temps dans ce pays. Ils sont très pointilleux.

La brave dame semblait sensible à la détresse de la jeune femme, elle essayait de la réconforter en lui racontant des aventures qui lui étaient arrivé.

Après être restée le minimum de temps pour ne pas éveiller l'attention, Nikki regagna sa chambre.

La première chose qu'elle avait fait en arrivant avait été de rechercher des micros. Elle savait que les grands hôtels étaient sur écoute. Elle sourit en pensant au fonctionnaire qui passait une soirée en écoutant tous les enregistrements venant des différents hôtels de la ville.

Elle passa la pièce au peigne fin. Elle découvrit un micro sur la lampe de chevet, un autre sous la petite table près de la fenêtre. Elle se garda bien d'y toucher.

Quand MacGyver arriva, fidèle à son personnage elle lui sauta au cou et se pressa contre sa poitrine en murmurant « Il y a des micros »

-Chéri ! que s'est-il passé ? s'écria t-elle à voix haute

-Une erreur Nikki, ne n'était qu'un malentendu. Ils m'avaient confondu avec une autre personne. Malheureusement ils ne m'ont pas cru tout de suite !

-Mais tu saignes ! ils t'ont frappé ?

-C'est rien, un policier qui croyait que je mentais !

-Viens avec moi dans la salle de bain, je vais nettoyer cela !

Elle l'entraîna, referma la porte de la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau à flot. Ils se parlèrent en chuchotant pendant que Nikki nettoyait la lèvre de Mac qui avait gonflé et saigné.

-Je n'ai pas vu de micros ici, mais on ne sait jamais !

-Oh rassure toi il y en a certainement !

-Alors là ils sont gonflés !

-Justement dans cet endroit là, personne ne se méfie.

-Maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Nikki un peu anxieuse de la suite des évènements.

-On continue notre petite comédie jusqu'à demain soir !

Mac était tout sourire comme si cette situation l'amusait prodigieusement. Nikki, elle trouvait ça beaucoup moins drôle.

-Ça ne me fait pas du tout rire MacGyver. Tu as vu l'étroitesse du lit ! ils n'ont aucun sens du confort dans ces pays !

-Si on allait se coucher mon amour dit-il à voix haute. Il est tard. Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

Nikki sortit avec un regard noir, elle avait pris sa douche dans la soirée et était prête à se coucher.

Elle faillit tomber en syncope lorsqu'elle vit Mac sortir de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour des reins. Elle en eut le souffle coupé devant la perfection de ce corps. De larges épaules, un bassin étroit et une peau bronzée comme s'il passait son temps à se dorer sur une plage.

Mac vit le regard de Nikki sur lui et cela le gêna. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de vêtements propres et fonça dans la salle de bain se changer.

Il revint vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et tee-shirt blanc qui mettait encore plus en valeur ses bras musclés. Il retint les mots qui lui venaient aux lèvres quand il vit Nikki vêtu d'un survêtement complet !

Nikki lui montra la lampe et son micro bien caché, il hocha la tête et se mit dans le lit près d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour étouffer d'éventuelles protestations. Il fallait que le fonctionnaire hongrois en ait pour son argent ! Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu un moment, mais Pour Mac ce n'était plus un jeu du tout. Il se demandait pourquoi Pete avait eu une telle idée ? ou pourquoi la mission ne pouvait avoir lieu le soir même ce qui aurait évité cette ridicule comédie. Mais MacGyver ne pouvait y échapper. Après la scène de l'après midi au commissariat, les policiers avaient dû admettre du bout des lèvres leur défaite. Il était sûr que sa chambre était particulièrement surveillée. Une mission qui débutait bien mal. Etre dans le même lit que Nikki dans de pareilles conditions était difficile. Rien à voir avec la nuit dans la forêt, où pourtant la promiscuité était encore plus grande, puisqu'ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacé. Mais là rien d'équivoque, ils étaient unis par un même sort, arriver à se reposer sans mourir de froid.

Là dans ce lit près de Nikki, obligé de jouer un couple en voyage de noces, il était très troublé, et un désir violent s'empara de lui. Comment rester de bois face à une si belle jeune femme, même si « habillée » ?

Il fut tenté de se laisser aller. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux adultes et cela n'aurait pas prêté à conséquences. Bien des fois en mission il avait eu des aventures, cela ne l'avait aucunement empêché de faire son travail. Mais ici qu'est ce qui avait changé ? C'était Nikki, sa partenaire dans le travail, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas les mêmes idées que lui, qui travaillait différemment, mais que finalement il appréciait. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air très joyeux du rôle qu'ils étaient obligés de jouer, il décida de calmer le jeu.

_Allons MacGyver sois honnête : Elle est beaucoup plus que ça pour toi. Tu le sais depuis un moment. _

Nikki aussi était troublée, les baisers de MacGyver l'avaient touchée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Cependant il n'était pas question de pousser le bouchon trop loin. Si un jour, elle avait des relations avec MacGyver ce ne serait pas dans ces conditions.

En se retournant elle fit affreusement grincer le lit. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle lui refit face brusquement, autre grincement !

Quelle horreur ce lit ! puis elle pensa aux micros qui enregistraient le moindre de leur mouvement. Ils se regardèrent, effarés, jusqu'où devraient –il jouer la comédie pour être crédibles ? Un rire lui échappa, cela tournait à la farce ! Alors ils s'assirent et comme deux enfants firent joyeusement jouer les ressorts de ce plumard de malheur.

Ils finirent par s'endormir sagement. Le matin les trouva courbaturés, après avoir passé la nuit à essayer de ne pas tomber sans arrêt l'un sur l'autre.

Nikki se leva la première et fonça dans la salle de bain. Elle avait mal à la tête, et pensait qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

Ce n'était pas le grand confort qui caractérisait cet hôtel car l'eau était à peine tiède. Elle frissonna, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement. Quand elle sortit MacGyver s'engouffra pour prendre sa place. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger devant un bon café. Ils avaient encore une journée à jouer les touristes amoureux, mais le plus dur était fait. Ce soir ils ne retourneraient pas à l'hôtel, un autre programme était prévu. Le concert et l'évasion de Golovine.

Le concert s'achevait sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le maestro s'inclinait devant le public debout pour l'acclamer. Golovine était le chef d'orchestre de l'orchestre philharmonique de Budapest depuis de nombreuses années déjà et il faisait toujours salle comble.

MacGyver et Nikki était placés en bout de rang, prêts à se faufiler dans la foule le moment venu. A l'instant où le rideau se baissait sur une dernière appariation du chef d'orchestre, MacGyver donna le signal du départ à Nikki. Lentement ils suivirent la foule qui sortait lentement de l'opéra. Ils empruntèrent un long couloir circulaire qui faisait le tour de la salle de spectacle et bifurquèrent discrètement et se glissèrent dans l'ombre d'un recoin. A l'abri des regards ils laissèrent s'écouler la foule et quand les derniers pas eurent disparu, ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse. Les lampes étaient éteintes, seules quelques lumières de secours jetaient une faible lueur devant eux. Cela les arrangeait et les mettait à l'abri de regards indiscrets. Après un étroit couloir, ils arrivèrent au niveau des loges. Golovine occupait toujours celle de gauche. MacGyver tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la petite pièce. L'artiste se leva aussitôt le regard interrogateur.

-Vous êtes…

-Chut … pas de nom dit doucement MacGyver. Nous sommes les personnes que vous attendez.

L'homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-J'étais inquiet ne vous voyant pas venir.

-Il a nous a fallu être prudents pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et éteignit la lampe au dessus du miroir.

-Nous allons attendre ici un instant, dit-il en entrebâillant la porte. Dans quelques minutes tout le monde aura quitté le théâtre, je ne pense pas qu'ils vous cherchent tout de suite.

Le coeur battant ils attendirent que les bruits de la grande maison s'estompent et ils sortirent prudemment dans le couloir.

-La sortie est par là fit Golovine.

-Non, nous n'allons pas partir maintenant. Ils vont vous chercher aux abords du théâtre et dans les rues avoisinantes. On va rester ici quelques heures.

MacGyver et Nikki avaient mémorisé les plans du bâtiment avant leur départ. C'était une classique construction en rond, avec une puissante machinerie pouvant servir pour toute sortes de spectacle. En dessous s'ouvrait une trappe qu'ils empruntèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans le sous-sol du théâtre. Au bout d'un étroit couloir : une porte. Celle –ci était fermée à clé mais le couteau de MacGyver eut vite raison de la serrure. Ils entrèrent. C'était une réserve contenant de vieux décors poussiéreux.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous ne sommes pas loin d'une sortie dit Nikki.

-Oui, la porte de derrière nous conduira à un escalier qui donne directement sur l'arrière du théâtre.

Golovine acquiesça :

-Je connais cet endroit. L'an dernier j'y suis descendu à l'occasion d'un spectacle.

-Est ce que cet endroit est surveillé demanda MacGyver ?

-Je ne crois pas. Ils me laissent libre de mes mouvements expliqua Golovine. J'ai une tournée de concerts si impressionnante que je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu à ma musique. Je viens de passer trois mois dans l'est du pays et là normalement je suis à Budapest pour tout l'hiver.

Le chef d'orchestre était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, de taille moyenne avec une épaisse chevelure noire. Il avait fait la connaissance de Peter Thornton au cours d'un voyage que celui ci avait fait il y a quelques années et les deux hommes avaient sympathisé. Golovine avait fait part à son ami de son désir de passer à l'Ouest. Il était sans cesse surveillé par le KGB depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le pays. Heureusement sa qualité de chef d'orchestre célèbre le mettait à l'abri de poursuites ou d'accidents inopinés. Mais il sentait sans cesse la présence d'hommes en civil le suivant dans tous ses déplacements. Le KGB ne se cachait pas de la surveillance qu'il exerçait sur lui.

-Nous allons rester ici quelques heures dit MacGyver en faisant le tour de la grande pièce, puis nous partirons discrètement en fin de nuit.

Ils trouvèrent un coin à peu près propre et s'assirent le long du mur. La température était froide et Nikki frissonnait dans son manteau léger.

-Je vais essayer de dormir un peu dit-elle en se lovant contre MacGyver. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Les deux hommes ne se parlèrent pas, chacun ruminant ses pensées. Mac pensait à la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait difficile. Il leur faudrait déjouer de nombreux pièges avant de quitter la ville, et à trois ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus, sans compter que Golovine était célèbre et pouvait être reconnu dans la rue par les gens.

A quatre heures au cadran lumineux de sa montre, Mac secoua légèrement Nikki qui se réveilla aussitôt.

-Il faut y aller chuchota t-il.

La prenant par la main il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite porte qui s'ouvrit facilement. Les fugitifs montèrent sans bruit l'escalier qui menait vers la sortie.

Un soldat était posté en haut et somnolait debout. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour MacGyver de le réduire au silence. Il le traîna dans l'entrée et referma la porte sur lui. Ils étaient dehors libres. L'opéra n'était qu'à quelques rues du Danube qui coupait la ville en deux.

Ils se glissèrent sans bruit dans la nuit encore noire. Les arrières de l'Opéra occupaient une petite rue étroite déserte encore de toute vie à cette heure de la nuit. Ils rasaient les murs en passant par les zones éclairées et se plongeaient aussitôt dans la noirceur des ruelles de la vieille ville. L'horizon s'élargit devant eux soudainement. Ils atteignirent les rives du grand fleuve.

MacGyver avait pris la tête et Nikki fermait la marche. Elle n'avait pas d'armes sur elle et cela la perturbait. Elle tournait sans arrêt la tête à droite et à gauche, et derrière eux pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. De temps à autre ils se jetaient dans les encoignures de portes ou sous les auvents quand une voiture passait. Une voiture de police tous feux éteints, descendit lentement le long du quai.

-Ils nous cherchent toujours souffla MacGyver.

Mais la chance était avec eux et c'est sans encombre qu'ils atteignirent le bord du fleuve où les attendait une vieille embarcation. L'homme à la barre ne dit pas un mot en voyant les fugitifs, il les fit monter et les cacha sous une bâche. Il détacha le petit bateau de son amarre et bientôt le courant les emporta.

Ce qui contrariait MacGyver c'est que le fleuve les emmènerait bientôt plus profond dans la Hongrie. Il coulait de l'ouest vers l'est. La petite embarcation filait, elle passa sous le pont des chaînes et le pont Marguerite et contourna l'île par l'est. Une demi heure plus tard ils accostèrent et se séparèrent du marinier avec un poignée de main et un simple merci. Celui ci était un résistant de longue date et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'occupaient de fugitifs. La plupart du temps c'étaient des prisonniers échappés des cellules de la police qui maintenait un joug de fer sur la ville.

L'aube se levait sur la ville. Une aube grise d'un jour de janvier quand la pluie est sur le point de tomber. Il ne faisait pas très froid pour la saison mais l'humidité les enveloppait et les faisait frissonner.

Ils se trouvaient sur une petite route de campagne à la sortie de la ville. Il fallait trouver un véhicule et vite, sinon ils seraient facilement repérable.

« Cette veille Lada fera l'affaire » pensa MacGyver en ouvrant la portière de la voiture garée de long de la route. Il n'y avait pas de clé bien sûr mais cela ne gênait en rien le jeune homme ingénieux qui savait parfaitement faire démarrer une voiture sans.

-Il nous faudra souvent changer de voiture expliqua MacGyver à Golovine un peu surpris des méthodes du jeune agent secret.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses dit-il un peu gêné.

-Il faudra vous y faire répliqua MacGyver un peu sèchement. C'est la seule solution.

Nikki ne disait rien. Elle connaissait les qualités de son compagnon et savait qu'on pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance.

Ils roulèrent une heure en silence puis la voiture cala. Panne d'essence.

Nikki sortit la carte qu'elle tenait cachée dans la doublure de sa veste.

-Il nous faut aller jusqu'à la frontière tchécoslovaque dit-elle. Là-bas personne ne nous cherchera et on passera inaperçus.

Ils étaient à 20 kilomètres de la frontière. Le jour était maintenant complètement levé. Il était temps de chercher une cachette pour la journée.

Ils trouvèrent une vieille grange abandonnée. Le toit ne tenait plus, il y faisait froid mais personne ne les trouverait ici. Ils décidèrent d'y rester cachés tout le jour.

Nikki était épuisée, cela faisait vingt quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, plus si on comptait la nuit étrange de l'hôtel. Elle avait faim et froid. MacGyver et le musicien avait le tour de la ferme pendant qu'elle se reposait. Ils revinrent les mains pleines. Des conserves et quelques vieux vêtements.

Leurs tenues de soirée n'étaient pas confortables pour voyager incognito. Golovine avait encore son habit, et Nikki sa robe de soirée et des talons aiguilles. Seul MacGyver qui avait revêtu un simple costume cravate pouvait passer inaperçu.

Ils commencèrent par ouvrir les boîtes avec le couteau de Mac. Il y avait une boite de soupe et une de légumes. C'était froid, d'assez mauvais goût mais ils jetèrent dessus comme des affamés. Les vêtements étaient grossiers. Un pantalon pour chacun, une chemise et une veste. Nikki se glissa dans ses nouveaux vêtements avec une grimace .Elle enfila les chaussures un peu grandes pour elle, dans lesquelles Mac avait bourré l'extrémité avec de vieux journaux. . La chemise lui grattait la peau, mais c'était chaud. MacGyver creusa un trou dans la cour pour enterrer leurs effets personnels. Il le recouvrit de branchage.

Golovine était bavard, il s'exprimait en un russe matinée de hongrois avec quelques mots d'anglais glissés par ci par là. Mac arrivait à le comprendre, car il comprenait le russe, même s'il ne le parlait pas réellement.

Nikki était couchée depuis longtemps tandis que les deux hommes chuchotaient encore.

Le soir après s'être un peu reposés, ils prirent la direction de la frontière.

Ils la passèrent la nuit suivante. La frontière d'un pays de l'Est à un autre n'était pas très gardée. Que l'on soit dans un pays ou un autre, on était toujours derrière le rideau de fer.

En Tchécoslovaquie les paysages étaient les mêmes, les gens aussi. Seule la langue différait. A aucun prix ils ne devaient se faire arrêter par une patrouille. C'était une vigilance de tous les instants. MacGyver était plus inquiet que d'habitude. Il avait hâte de trouver son contact. Une mission à trois personnes est beaucoup plus risquée qu'une mission, seul. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance envers Nikki, il savait la jeune femme très compétente, mais il la sentait au bout du rouleau. Sa résistance physique était mise à rude épreuve, et son mauvais caractère qu'elle avait contenu depuis le début de la mission faisait sa réapparition, et grandissait en même temps que son état de fatigue. Il restait à parcourir une centaine de kilomètres avant de franchir la frontière autrichienne. Et le reste du voyage était incertain. Il faudrait traverser à nouveau le Danube et quelques uns de ses affluents. Passer les ponts était dangereux, ils étaient plus facilement repérables.

Nikki repéra une camionnette garée dans une cour. Elle avait l'air abandonnée et en bien mauvais état. Mac réussit à la faire démarrer mais il n'y avait plus guère d'essence dedans. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu de leur destination qui était la ville de Komarmo. Golovine lui était infatigable et manifestait un enthousiasme de néophyte. C'était pratiquement la première fois qu'il pouvait se déplacer sans garde du corps et il appréciait énormément même s'il fallait sans cesse se cacher.

Il atteignirent le point de rendez vous dans la soirée du cinquième jour. Le reste du voyage jusqu'en Autriche devait se faire dans une cachette étroite au fond d'un camion à bestiaux. Le voyage serait pénible mais court. Mais qui irait les chercher parmi une trentaine de cochons grognants et puants ?

-Tu as osé !!

le ton de Nikki grimpait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'échauffait. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'elle se disputait avec MacGyver et Pete Thornton ne pouvait en placer une.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit tous les deux.

Il avait crié encore plus fort qu'eux et ils étaient restés stupéfaits la bouche ouverte en ayant l'air de se demander ce que Pete voulait.

Quand le silence fut rétablit Pete ajouta d'un ton ferme.

-Ecoutez moi tous les deux ! Cela fait maintenant deux jours que vous êtes rentrés de Hongrie, il serait temps de vous parler comme des gens civilisés. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vos disputes font le tour de la Fondation et il est hors de question que cela continue, le travail pourrait en pâtir. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais quitter le bureau, vous laisser seuls régler vos petites affaires, et quand je reviendrais je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette mission. Est ce que c'est bien compris ? ajouta t-il en se levant.

Les deux protagonistes réduits au silence, hochèrent la tête et il se dirigea vers la porte quand la voix de MacGyver le fit se retourner.

-Tu devrais prendre des vacances Pete !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça va être long répliqua MacGyver en jetant un regard exaspéré vers Nikki qui le regardait sans vouloir désarmer.

Sitôt la porte fermée Nikki reprit l'attaque, et Mac courba les épaules pour laisser passer la tempête.

-Cela devait durer une heure tout au plus ! Nous sommes restés coincés cinq heures ! Il a fallu que Pavel fasse descendre tous les animaux, que la douane inspecte le camion. Pendant ce temps là on ne pouvait à peine respirer. Ensuite il a fallu faire remonter ces maudits cochons et attendre d'avoir fait au moins 20 kilomètres en Autriche pour pouvoir descendre. L'odeur était insupportable, j'avais des crampes partout, il faisait un froid glacial….

MacGyver ne répondant plus, elle s'arrêta au bord de l'essoufflement.

-Ecoute Nikki, ce voyage n'était agréable pour aucun de nous trois. Mais c'était la seule manière de faire passer Golovine en Autriche. Tu peux comprendre ça !

-Oui, bien sûr dit-elle sèchement. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je pars en mission avec toi ! C'est préférable de travailler avec des moyens plus conventionnels.

-Tu as entièrement raison.

-Ah tu vois !

-C'est moi aussi la dernière fois que je travaille avec toi. !

Nikki en resta sans voix.

Quelques instants plus tard elle ajouta à voix basse :

-Est ce que tu regrettes ?

-Quoi ?

-La nuit à l'hôtel.

-Regretter quoi ?

-Tu m'as repoussée !

Ce fut au tour de MacGyver de ne plus trouver ses mots

-Parce que, tu….

-Oui, souffla t-elle en rougissant.

-je….

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour retrouver son calme. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à grand coup dans sa poitrine. C'était vrai, il avait été tenté, mais jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde que Nikki le soit aussi.

Il la regarda d'un tout autre œil. La colère et l'émotion avait rosi son teint, ébouriffé ses cheveux et donné un éclat particulier à son regard. Il la trouva superbe. De son long pas de félin il se rapprocha d'elle et timidement passa un doigt léger sur son visage pour essuyer une larme qui perlait à ses paupières.

-Nikki murmura t-il, je n'avais pas compris, excuse-moi.

Il prit ses lèvres et d'instinct elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils avaient complètement oublié Pete qui n'entendant plus de bruit à travers la porte, ouvrit doucement le battant. Avec un large sourire il reprit place derrière son bureau. Mac se sépara de Nikki avec regret et lui passant un bras autour de la taille il lui souffla à l'oreille

-Chez toi ou chez moi ?

FIN

16


End file.
